The Right kind of Wrong
by Snape's Faery
Summary: Song Fic from Hermione's POV. She loves Draco, yet she hates him. When they get together she becomes his, is their relationship what she expected?


Authors Notes: I wrote this while taking a break from revision. My main story (I want to destroy something beautiful) isn't going to be abandoned, though. This is just a little song fic to keep you going. Please review! I need to know whether I can write song fics or not! I maybe just deluding myself. The song "The Right Kind of Wrong" isn't mine. Though I love it. The Potter universe also doesn't belong to me. Though I wish it did especially a particular potions master. *wink, wink* . 

Snape's Faery 

Aurora Inwé 

P.s Asterix's are what Mione's thinking. 

The Right Kind Of Wrong 

* I sat there, my head buried in a book. I tried to concentrate, I really did, but then he walked in. * 

I know all about,  
Yea, bout your reputation 

* The Slytherin bad boy, the one I can't resist. * 

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are. 

* He looked at me. I bit my lip and averted his gaze. * 

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more 

* "Hermione?" He said with a devilish smile. "Can I borrow your transfiguration notes?" 

I just nodded my head. 

"They're in the Head Girl office, though." I said quietly. 

"Good." He whispered in my ear. 

As we walked along the corridor I thought about running. Anything to get away, my thoughts were wrong. It was Harry I wanted, not this bastard from Slytherin. Fuck, what was I doing. *  


Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much. 

*He pushed me into the Head Girl office, kissing me furiously.* 

Lovin you, isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
Well, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong 

* I wanted him so badly. I knew I shouldn't, I knew I should go. He ripped off my shirt and kissed my flesh. * 

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin' 

But what you're givin I am happy to be takin  
'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms. 

* Harry couldn't touch me like he could. He inflamed me. Bastard, I thought as he lifted me onto the desk. *  
  
They say you're somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out 

* It was getting harder to conceal, this passion that we shared. Ron was suspicious, Lavender warned me against it, Ginny was furious, but I couldn't help it. I was addicted. * 

There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain 

* He bit down on my shoulder, marking my pale skin. In a mixture of pleasure and pain, he sucked on my ear lobe, while gripping my small wrists, bruising them. * 

Lovin you, isn't really something I should do ya-hey   
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong 

* I hated him, I hated myself. I pushed him off me and leaned against the wall. I panted, cursing myself for being weak. "I hate you, you fucking bastard." I screamed. 

He smiled gently at me. 

"Now that's no way for Gryffindor's most chaste Head Girl to talk, is it? 

He walked over and pulled me into his arms. I knew I shouldn't let him, but I did. * 

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep, yeah 

* This was getting too much, I no longer cared. He lifted me up and placed me on the leather couch. He bent down and kissed me softly, possessing my mouth. I let him have me, even though I shouldn't. * 

I know all about, 

* So now I'm here. * 

Yea, bout your reputation 

* With my bad boy Slytherin. * 

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation 

* The one who bruises me to death, but always kisses me afterwards *  


But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are. 

* I let him, kiss me, hit me, rape me and hurt me. I know he doesn't really mean it. Besides, I need him. * 

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more 

* "I love you" * 

Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah 

* I watched Harry, heart broken as Malfoy told him I was his. The Gryffindor's won't speak to me, except some of the girls, but it's worth it isn't it? * 

Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do, (not something I should do)  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong 

* "Mione, where are you going?" 

"To see Ginny, we're going shopping in Hogsmeade." 

"No, you're not." 

The look in his eyes tells me I can't argue. 

I just nod my head, terrified that he'll reject me. Even if he does, he always comes back. He can't be without me. He kisses me lustfully, snaking his hand up my skirt. 

"I love you" * 

But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong) 

* I hate you. *  


Baby you're the right kind of wrong 

* I love you. *  


Baby you're the right kind of wrong 

* I hate you. *  


Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong. 

* I love you. * 

Authors Notes: What did you think? Please Review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! I love this song, I think it describes H/D perfectly. I went a bit mad with their characters but, ho hum! 


End file.
